Confusiones entre él y ella: Nuestra Primera Vez
by Megami Mars
Summary: Yukino y Arima atraviesan el tipico conflicto de la atracción sexual entre ellos. Este Fic no va del todo con el anime, pero espero les guste. Advertencia: Contiene material Lemon
1. Prologo

**Prologo: Mis Pensamientos **

Era una mañana fría y nublada, por la calle apenas y había gente, pues eran vacaciones, todas las calles estaban húmedas pues en la noche callo una lluvia suave, en el parque las plantas, parecía como si quisieran presumir el brillo del rocío en sus hojas, mientras desprendían un dulce aroma. Prácticamente nadie veía esto, pues mucha gente dormía, mientras pocos tenían que hacer algo, y muy contadas eran las personas que veían la belleza del amanecer. Por la ventana de una casa, un joven veía todo esto, apreciándolo demasiado y pensando fuerte mente en su amada, aun desde su cama observaba el paisaje, de momento cerraba los ojos y susurraba un nombre enredándolo en un suave gemido y al abrir los ojos, mirar una fotografía de una mujer, volviendo su vista hacia fuera, mientras sacaba la mano de bajo las sabanas y la apretaba contra las cobijas y la otra la llevaba a su corazón, con la foto, recordaba el momento en que la beso por primera vez y las otras veces, más desde un principio, fue muy inquietante para él, y simplemente sentía no poder más con eso. Dio un golpe en la cama y se dejo caer en ella, miraba el techo de su cuarto recordando el momento en que su rostro se escondía en sus largos cabellos, la calidez de sus brazos mientras acerca se acerca al rostro de ella, el aroma de su cuello que apenas alcanza a rozar con los labios por temor a que ella se aparte, ya por fin llegando a sus dulces labios que se están transformando en adicción para él, tratando de abrir por segundos sus ojos, para contemplarla, pero algo se lo impide, algo que él trata de contener, pues tiene miedo a dar un paso equivocado que termine con esa bella relación. Por fin vuelve a su realidad, solo en su cama, con la luz de la mañana penetrando por la ventana y a causa del frío se termina echando más cobijas encima. Decidió volver a dormir, o más bien, tratar de dormir, pues había ocupado buena parte de la noche sumido en pensamientos que no dejaban de atormentarlo, ya que no podía aun volverlos realidad y trataba de compensarse, según él, para no causarle daño a ella. Volvió a mirar la fotografía y se acostó de costado para seguir contemplándola, cerro los ojos y trato de dormir, por un leve instante se molesto consigo mismo, no podía dejar de tener esos pensamientos, recordó un día que ella estaba de espaldas y el se acerco sin hacer ruido, sintió culpa de no dejarla de mirar de esa manera tan morbosa, desde sus tobillos, subiendo por las curveadas piernas, sus caderas, su cintura, su espalda y cerrando los ojos, se lanzo a ella en un abrazo, en el que alcanzo a rozar sus caderas y quitando rápidamente sus manos de allí, las puso en la cintura de ella, cuando se dio vuelta, tenía sus mejillas enrojecidas y sus ojos apenados, pero no molesta, mientras él también un poco rojo la miraba con mucha insistencia, queriendo decir algo más que un "hola querida niña mía" pero reteniendo sus palabras, le dio otro abrazo y pensó que era mejor besarle la frente en ese momento o terminaría haciéndole otra cosa. Abrió nuevamente los ojos, la amaba demasiado, pero ni por eso soportaba más esa inquietud, ella no era un juego para él, porque pensaba muy seriamente en lo que concierne a su relación, pero en ese momento no pudo más, no quiso pensar más, ya no, a pesar del frió de la mañana era demasiado insoportable ese ardor en su piel y en lo más profundo de su alma, volvió a meter sus brazos bajo las cobijas, dejando bajo su almohada la fotografía y el silencio de la habitación se lleno entre algunos lapsos de minutos en susurros con el nombre de su amada, que se perdían en gemidos, hasta apagarse por completo después del más fuerte gemidos y quedar en total silencio en aquel cuarto. Ya avanzada la mañana, ahora con el sol brillando en el esplendor de esas húmedas calles de la ciudad, llenando de vida nuevamente la vegetación de los parques y calentando la ya pasada frialdad de la madrugada, ya había mucha más gente por las calles, de hecho, eran en su mayoría, familias. En la sala sonó el teléfono por un instante y luego se apago, de la cocina salían aromas muy apetitosos, te aromático, panques, tortilla de mariscos y dulce de manzana, en la sala se escucho nuevamente otro sonido, la televisión fue encendida en un canal de noticias en un alto volumen. Medio atolondrado, se levanto de la cama, después de todo, se río para si mismo, pensando, hasta que pude dormir un rato y ya es hora de levantarse, irónicamente, me siento más cansado que cuando me acosté. Aun con los ojos entre abiertos, se dirigió al baño y después de pensarlo bien, y para evitarse otro suceso como el ocurrido horas antes, decidió bañarse en agua fría, pero ahora no era en realidad lo que le preocupaba más, sino el hambre a causa de sus actos, estaba tan cansado y hambriento, que deseaba ir a comer y después ir a dormir otro rato, pero eso se quedaba en puros deseos, porque tenia cosas que hacer y no se podía permitir tal retraso en su apretada agenda, eso si de verdad quería salir más tarde con su adorada niña. Pensaba rápidamente como apresurarse para poder descansar un poco y no perder tiempo para todas sus ocupaciones, de pronto, pensó antes que nada, ir a comer, no había más que discutirse, tenía muchísima hambre, tanto que ya le nublaba las ideas y se carcajeo, mientras terminaba de bañarse.

Una vos de mujer adulta decía: - ¡Arima! ¿ya estas despierto?, es hora de desayunar -

Arima: Si, en un momento ya voy, gracias tía.

Era extraño, pero a veces se sentía como si viviese con unos verdaderos padres, a pesar de ser sus tíos, la mayor parte del tiempo se sentía algo mal, pero no podía negar que a veces, se sentía bastante bien.

Tío: Muchacho, me sorprende que te levantes un poco tarde, eso si que es novedad, ¿estas repasando tus estudios en vacaciones?

Arima: No tío, sucede que en mis labores extra escolares me exigen cierta responsabilidad, aun más siendo el jefe del grupo, no me gustaría quedar mal ante mis compañero, aunque.... en realidad no puedo decir que fuera todo eso la causa de que me quedara dormido, es una parte, vaya, hoy también tengo labores que hacer.

Tío: Esta bien muchacho, entonces saldrás otra vez, procura no llegar tarde.

Arima: Pido permiso para llegar un poco más tarde, prometí ir a ver a Yukino.

Tía: Si tu tío no te da permiso, yo te lo concedo, ella es buena muchacha además, son vacaciones, tienen que divertirse.

Tío: Esta bien...

Bajando el tono de vos, prosiguió diciéndole a Arima en son de broma.

Tío: Pero no demasiado hijo.

Arima se puso rojo, porque sintió nuevamente algo de culpa por sus sentimientos y trato de disimular contestando con una ligera sonrisa y bajo la cabeza, mientras se sentaba a desayunar. Sus tíos estuvieron platicando sobre las noticias, de momento le preguntaban a Arima sobre la escuela, u opiniones sobre los temas que platicaban. Termino de desayunar y se levanto a lavar sus platos, no sin antes dar gracias y después se apresuro a arreglarse para salir.

**Continuara.....**

* * *

**NOTA1**: Hola de nuevo a todos, ahora les traigo un Fic de Kare Kano, espero que les guste, ya tenía mucho tiempo que empeze a escribirlo, espero que me manden sus Reviews y acepto sugerencias, nos vemos n-n ...


	2. Cap 1 Inquietud

Capitulo 1 "Inquietud"

Toda la mañana se la paso tratando de no pensar en lo de la mañana, era meterse de lleno a sus actividades con sus compañeros, pero algo faltaba, sentía cierta distracción pero... ¿y Yukino?, ella también estaba entre el grupo que estaban programando practicas deportivas para las competencias del próximo ciclo escolar. Era bastante extraño que ella no llegara, y empezó a mirar la entrada, no muy esperanzado, puesto que Yukino tampoco acostumbraba a llegar tarde.

Satori: ¡Sempai Souichiroo! Esta preocupado por la señorita Miyazawa.

Juel: Preocupado o celoso Arima - "Chan".

Mako: No debería hacerle burla al señor Souichiroo

Arima: No hagan caso, ya saben como es él, sólo bromea, aunque eso de "Chan", nada más Yukino me lo puede decir, no tu. ---> ( su cara: -.-U )

Shigueru: Arima, pero como no quieres que nos mofemos de ti, haces unas caras..... se nota que...... algo pasa por esa cabeza, y por tus gestos, no es algo muy sano.

Juel: No estarás pensando en tu buen amigo -¿?- que ya te este bajando a la novia.

Shigueru: ¿Crees qué sea sólo eso?, por su cara, piensa en mucho....... más, ¿o acaso no estas seguro que no le eres suficiente?

Arima: Prefiero ignorar esos comentarios.

Satori: Sempai Souichiroo, no quiero llevarles la corriente a mis otros sempai, pero en realidad pone caras chistosas.

Juel: Ya vez Arima - "Chan", tu mismo lo causas, además, antes te veías tan distraído,,, que uno podría pensar que tuviste una noche de acción.

Arima: Pero que tonterías hablas.

Shigueru: Ja ja ja ja ja, tal vez sea por eso... ja ja ja ja, niños, váyanse a darle 3 vueltas al campo mientras hablamos en privado con Arima.

Niños: Si señor, ahora volvemos.

Arima: Pero no digo bien, una tontería tras otra, no tenemos nada que hablar y lo saben.

Shigueru: Arima, Arima, ¿acaso aun no se acuestan?, no será que eso te preocupa. (mientras decía esto, guiñaba el ojo al otro)

Juel: Ahh, sabes, tal vez pienses que Asaba lo hace mejor que tu y ya te cambio por él.

Arima: Déjense de incoherencias, 1.- Yukino no es del tipo de mujer que haría eso. 2.- La respeto y 3.- No tengo porque hablarles de mi intimidad.

Juel: Mmm por lo que entiendo, aun no la toca, no será que eres ¿rarito?

Shigueru: Ja ja ja ja, si es eso, ahora entiendo, no esta celoso de Asaba esta celoso de Yukino, que se lo vaya a quitar, no te acuerdas que antes parecía que se le caía la mano a Asaba ja ja ja ja.

Arima: Ya les aguante suficiente, y no pienso dejar que se sigan jactando de mi. (apretó la mano e iba a dar un paso cuando lo interrumpió una dulce voz)

Rioko: ¡Hola chicos!, ¡hola Arima - Chan!, ¿de qué platican?

Juel: No platicábamos, bromeábamos a Arima, pero se enojo y de no ser por ti, ya tendríamos moretones en los ojos. Arima se sonrojo y miro de reojo a sus compañeros, como queriendo que su mirada los atravesara como puñales.

Arima: Si no hicieran bromas tan........ absurdas....

Rioko: ¿Se puede saber de que broma se trato esta vez?

Arima: Será mejor olvidarl...

Shigueru: Le preguntábamos si no es del otro bando.

Arima: Pero como te atreves..... tu..

Rioko: Pues yo puedo decir lo contrario. Sus dos amigos se voltearon a ver a Arima con cara de sorpresa y morbo.

Arima: No se a que te refieres.

Rioko: Vamos Arima, no tienes porque avergonzarte, si no llegamos a más, fue porque te gano el amor por Yukino, aun no se me olvida que me cambiaste por ella.

Arima: Lo siento, pero era mejor serte sincero.

Juel: Que bien escondidito se lo tenían, nunca nos enteramos.

Rioko: Porque es algo que no es para ponerlo en boca de todos.

Shigueru: Bueno, ya lo dijeron, ahora, podrían contarnos hasta donde llegaron.

Arima: Y dale, ya empiezan con eso, si no dijimos entonces, menos diremos ahora que...

Rioko: Verán, siempre fue serio, pero se nota que tiene el fuego por dentro.

Shigueru: ¿Y qué más, qué más?

Arima: Tu no preguntes y tu... ¿Cómo pudiste decir eso?

Rioko: No tiene nada de malo, ni dije nada que fuera malo, y fue todo, no hay más que decir.

Juel: No es justo, en fin, ya me tengo que ir, se me hace tarde, bye.

Shigueru: Yo también me retiro, pero antes les iré a avisar a los demás que se vayan, mejor practicamos mañana o pasado, parece que volverá a llover.

Arima: Esta bien, tienes razón, nos vemos después. Ya se retiraban la mayoría y -Rioko- se quedo ayudándole a recoger parte del equipo de entrenamiento.

Rioko: Es verdad, antes de irse -Shigueru- me comento parte del pleito y no se si este mal que te pregunte.

Arima: No hay problema, tu no tomas las cosas como ellos.

Rioko: ¿Es verdad qué aun no tocas a Yukino?, llevan muchísimo tiempo saliendo, y se ven que llegaran a más que novios. Arima se sonrojo y se quedo pensando en si contestarle o no, pero después de todo, él y ella en otro tiempo fueron novios y estuvo cerca de pasar algo, aun teniendo poco tiempo saliendo, y en cierta manera eso justificaba la curiosidad que tenía, no parecía estar mal que le contestara, además ella no era de esas chicas que contaban todo.

Arima: Pues,,, no, aun no.

Rioko: ¿Acaso no te atrae lo suficiente?, porque se nota lo contrario.

Arima: Creo que en parte ese es el problema.

Rioko: ¿QUÉ? Entonces no te atrae.... bueno, te digo, aparentaba que si....

Arima: No, no me refiero a eso, sino que..... me atrae demasiado, y por como es ella, no quiero asustarla y menos que sea por mi que se arruine nuestra relación.

Rioko: ¿Y ya le haz preguntado, que piensa ella?

Arima: No, lo he mantenido en secreto y eso me esta atormentando.

Rioko: Si quieres un consejo, díselo, así saldrás de problemas, bueno, es mejor que me vaya, es tarde y supongo que iras a buscarla, nos vemos.

Arima: Si, en este momento me voy a verla, nos vemos y gracias por el consejo.

Rioko: De nada....... Ella se retiro algo triste, aun no podía olvidar lo bonito que había sido salir con él, pero también no deseaba ser un estorbo que nada más arruinara vidas a terceros y prefería dar un buen consejo a perder su amistad.

* * *

NOTA 1: Muchísimas gracias a Katrina Himura por dejar mi primer Review, me alegro que estén leyendo este fic, por lo que veo es el único en español, jejejeje, me alegro que sea la primera, bueno le dedico este capitulo a ella y espero me sigan dejando Review's y me animare a terminar este fic, aunque les aseguro que estará muy interesante, cada vez más.... 


	3. Cap 2 La confusión de Yukino

Capitulo 2 "La confusión de Yukino"

Yukino se la había pasado toda la mañana cuidando a sus hermanas, sus padres tuvieron que salir de urgencia y a sabiendas del carácter de su hija, le prometieron que en su cita con Arima, le darían un permiso especial de retrasarse al llegar a su casa, ella pensaba que tenia curiosidad por visitar algún centro nocturno o algo parecido, aunque ya planearían entre los dos que hacer con ese tiempo.

Aunque lo amaba mucho, se cuestionaba si él a ella la amaría igual, tantos detalles y ternura la hacían pensar que si, más que nadie había luchado tanto por estar al lado de ella y aun más, que conocieran su verdadera personalidad y no se alejaran, pero, sentía que algo le faltaba, no porque en realidad lo otro no le fuese suficiente, al contrario, pero desde hacia tiempo que lo nota raro y cada que ella lo abraza a veces él la separa.

Se enrojeció pensando en una ocasión en que él la abrazo fuertemente y llego a sentir algo que la inquieto, pero le gusto la sensación, y ahora se repetía con frecuencia, pero en aquella ocasión, a él le había pasado algo que la hizo darse cuenta de que él ahora se "acaloraba" mucho con ella, o al menos eso pensaba a medias, porque las actitudes que tenia Arima, de separarse de ella cuando eso pasaba, o bien porque le empezaba a desagradar.

Kano: Yukino¡tengo hambre!

Tsukino: Yukino, Pero-pero quiere salir.

Pero-pero: Guauu guauu..

Kano: Yukino, Pero-pero me esta jalando el pantalón.

Tsukino: Yukino¡haznos caso!

Yukino: De verdad que son unas escandalosas, no me dejan concentrarme.

Tsukino: Yukino no esta estudiando.

Kano: Y no nos hace aso.

Tsukino: Se concentra en ¡Arima!

Pero-pero: Guauu guauu...

Kano: Si, por eso no nos quiere dar de comer.

Yukino: No les importa lo que pienso, dejen de molestar.

Tsukino¡Yukino esta enamorada¡Yukino esta enamorada!

Yukino: Dije que ya dejes de fastidiar Tsukino.

Pero-pero: Guauu guauu...

¡ RINNN RINNN !

Kano: Yo voy.

Yukino: No, ven para ac� deja ese teléfono.

Tsukino: Yukino, Pero-pero ya se hizo.

Yukino: Ahhh Grrrrrrr perro ¡ tonto , tendré que limpiar tus gracias.

Pero-pero: Guauu guauu...

Kano: Yuki...

Yukino: Cállate, no ves que estoy limpiando.

Kano: Pero Yukin...

Pero-pero: Guauu guauu...

Yukino: Que te calles.

Kano: Arima, Yukino no quiere que le hable. (Diciendo esto al teléfono)

Yukino¿QUÉ?... ¡ Dame ese teléfono niña !

Arima: Jajajaja nunca cambias Yukino.

Yukino: Ah, ah, ah, Arima, disculpa, mis hermanas estaban de pesadas.

Arima: Se que no es de mi incumbencia, pero¿por qué no fuiste a la practica?

Yukino: Mis papas salieron y tuve que quedarme a cuidar a estas dos pestes.

Arima¿Entonces no podrás salir en una hora?

Yukino: Sí, no tardan en llegar mis papas.

Arima: Entonces, voy en un hora... Yukino... te amo, nos vemos. (Mientras cuelga el teléfono)

Yukino: Arima, yo también... Se sintió un poco molesta y retuvo el teléfono un instante más hasta que sus hermanitas...

Kano: Yukino esta soñando con Arima.

Tsukino: Yukino esta enamorada.

Yukino: Harrrrrrr con tal que se callen¡SÍ, SÍ ESTOY ENAMORADA DE ARIMA!

PapÂ¿QUÉ HAZ DICHO YUKINO?

Mamú Querido no te molestes, lo dijo porque aun es joven, no sabe lo que dice.

Yukino: Mam� Pap� ah ja ja ja este... era una broma...

Sus papas llegaron justo cuando les gritaba a sus hermanas

Kano: Yukino ama a Arima.

Tsukino: Sí, pap� Yukino esta enamorada de Arima.

Mamú Hijitas, mejor dejen de decir eso, su papá se esta poniendo más enojado.

Yukino: Este, mam� me voy a mi habitación, con permiso papá.

Papú Jovencita ven par...

Mamú Hija apresúrate o se te hará tarde.

Yukino: Sí mamá. Yukino salió como rayo a su habitación, sin voltear a ver a su padre, ya que era demasiado celoso y sabía que ella saldría con Arima. Se metió al baño, mientras terminaba de preparar el agua para su baño, se miro en el espejo, pensando en los cambios que poco a poco tenía, y se acaricio sus pechos y sus caderas, cerro los ojos y de la nada, surgió en su mente una palabra: "Arima". Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, sintió un hormigueo y un calor que recorrió todo su cuerpo, mientras que sus manos tocaron algunas partes que no había tocado como caricia y eso le gusto he hizo sentir distinta, quiso suspirar, o al menos eso pensó, y descubrió que eso no era un suspiro, sino un muy leve jadeo, y en ese momento abrió los ojos y se vio en el espejo, miro sus manos y dio un salto a tras poniendo sus manos en alto.

No sabía si molestarse por eso o avergonzarse, pensó que una señorita no debería hacer eso y aun peor, si Arima se enterara, la señalaría por pervertida. Agacho la mirada y observo sus manos, y momentáneamente se dijo, "si eso es malo¿por qué entonces se sintió bien, pero, aun así, no entiendo porque deseo que hubiesen sido sus manos, hay Arima¿qué me pasa?". Se apresuro a la regadera con ese pensamiento, y mientras lavaba su cuerpo, repitió algunas sensaciones y eso la confundía más.

Salió de bañarse y busco un bonito vestido y como el clima pintaba pronta lluvia, tomo una chamarra colocándola en la cama, mientras se peinaba. Su mamá toco su puerta y le aviso que Arima estaba abajo esperándola, y en seguida Yukino tomo su chamarra y salió corriendo al encuentro con Arima, pero antes le pidió a su mamá se llevara a su papá a la cocina o tardaría cuando menos 15 minutos para irse, en lo que interrogaba a Arima. Entro en la cocina a despedirse para salir deprisa, mientas la mamá entretenía a su papá y la dejara irse.

Yukino: Hola Arima, vamos antes que papá venga.

Arima: Bien, pero no me gustaría que mal interprete.

* * *

Nota: Agradezco a mis lectores Miri, Sirem Black, Ninnia-Weasley-007, Pantera-Li, Serena, Pierina-chan, Katrina himura y Helena por seguir mi fan fic de Kare Kano. Por cierto, una gran disculpa por tardarme tanto, les prometo que tratare tardar menos, digamos que fueron causas de fuerza mayor que les contare al terminar el fic. Sigan dejando sus Reviers, comentarios y sugerencias y mil gracias por su apoyo.


	4. Cap 3 Una cita muy especial

**Capitulo 3 "Una cita muy especial"**

Antes que Arima pudiera darle un beso, ella lo tomo de la mano y lo jalo a la puerta, mientras sus hermanas salían por la ventana para tratar de saludar a su cuñado, Arima mientras comenzaban a caminar, metió la chamarra de Yukino, junto a la de él, en su mochila. Ya iban un poco lejos de la casa de Kukino, y después de un rato de discutir, decidieron ir a algún café, después al cine, dar un paseo por la feria y después ir a algún lugar donde tocaran música viva (la invito a cenar). Ya en el café, ella se estuvo quejando de sus hermanas y el lió que le armaron cuando llegaron sus papas, después fueron al cine y no había tanta gente, de hecho, eran algunas pocas personas (apenas 15 ) y especularon que sería por la feria. La película que verían, es de trama romántico, ellos se sentaron hasta arriba, y quedaron lejos de las demás personas, Arima después de un rato abrazo a Yukino y sin querer rozo su pecho y ella sólo tembló y él se asusto.

Arima: Lo siento, no fue mi intención, no te enojes por favor.

Yukino: No te preocupes, eso no me molesto.

Arima: En serió Yukino.

Yukino: Me apene, es todo. Seguían viendo la película y ella se recargo en el hombro de Arima y él aprovecho para tomarle las manos y besarle la frente, sintió ganas de besar su nariz y ella levanto su rostro un poco más, y después que Arima beso su nariz, no aguanto y la beso tiernamente en sus labios y soltó las manos de Yukino, con una acariciaba sus mejillas y con la otra, la tomaba de su hombro, ella puso su mano en el pecho de él y su otra mano en su cintura.

Arima se sintió como en un sueño y bajo la oscuridad y sin miradas de curiosos, momentáneamente se abandono a lo que sentía por Yukino, y sus manos bajaban, mientras la comenzaba a besar con la lengua, rápidamente una de sus manos estaba en la cadera de ella y poco a poco iba hacía atrás y la otra mano se deslizaba por el pecho de ella.

Yukino sintió emoción cuando él, cambiaba su manera de besarla y no se percato por un momento de las caricias que le estaba haciendo él, y ella sin querer bajo la mano que había dejado en el pecho de Arima y le toco la entre pierna y sintió como esa parte de él se levantaba y en ese momento abrió los ojos dándose cuenta que Arima la tenía agarrada de su trasero y también, la otra mano de él, en sus pechos y peor aun, ella le tocaba la entre pierna a él y dejo de besarlo tratando de levantarse y sin querer, perdió el equilibrio y se iba a caer, pero Arima la jalo y callo sobre de él, con la falda del vestido arriba, el cuello de ella estaba justamente junto a los labios de Arima y él tenía una de sus manos un poco, abajo de la entrepierna de ella y la otra casi en su trasero, y antes de reaccionar, él atino a besarle el cuello de una manera muy apasionada y de la manera que la tenía agarrada, la apretó con fuerza hacía él y ella dejo salir un jadeo, en ese instante reacciono por completo.

Yukino: Ar,rii,ma, sue,ltam,e.

Arima: Muaaaaa ¿qué?

Yukino¡Que me sueltes!.

Arima aun no se daba cuenta de lo que hacia, ya que todo había sido tan rápido, pero en el momento que Yukino le ordeno soltarla, abrió los ojos y se percato de lo que estaba haciendo y ahora si estaba aterrorizado por la reacción de ella.

Arima¡PERDONAME YUKINO!

Yukino: Baja la vos¿qué rayos pasa contigo Arima?

Arima: Es que….. me besaste igual y pensé que te había gustado y querías que siguiera, lo siento.

Yukino: Como puedes pensar por mi, además me asustaste mucho.

Arima: Pero si te asustaste, entonces ¿por qué me tocaste¿por qué me besaste de la misma manera?

Yukino: No lo se, deja de molestar ya, me das miedo.

Dicho esto, se levanto y salió corriendo de la sala, Arima iba tras ella y la encontró en la entrada de los cinemas, había empezado a llover mientras ellos estaban dentro, en cuanto ella lo vio, salió corriendo en medio de el agua, él fue a recoger su mochila rápidamente y salió a toda prisa tras de Yukino.

No sabía exactamente que sentir o pensar, Arima era su primer novio y era la primera vez que experimentaba esas emociones, y después de lo que le paso en la mañana, no sabía si sentirse culpable por lo que en algún momento deseo, o porque no creía que fuera algo bueno lo que recientemente paso, pero sus remordimientos se hacían más grandes, ya que Arima tenía razón, en efecto le gusto lo que sentía mientras él la acariciaba y besaba, pero entonces por qué tenía tanto miedo o a que era, ni siquiera sabía si estaba enojada con él, pero al menos, tenía la certeza que le disgustaba sentirse tan confusa. Con tantos pensamientos, ni siquiera se fijaba a donde iba, ni que la lluvia empezaba a caer con más fuerza, ya era tormenta. Arima casi la pierde de vista, mientras atravesaba una calle, ella se adelanto demasiado y cuando logro alcanzarla, ella se había resbalado, no callo al piso, pero se lastimo el pie, cuando ella lo vio, se soltó a llorar.

Arima¿Por qué te fuiste de esa manera?

Yukino: Estoy asustada, no se qué pasa con mi cabeza, estoy confundida.

Arima: Es mejor buscar algún lugar donde refugiarnos, mientras, no pienses nada.

Yukino: …………….. Esta bien.

Arima: No quiero que mal interpretes, entramos a ese hotel o tienes una mejor idea.

Yukino: Ya no quiero seguir mojándome, vamos.

No eran los únicos que habían entrado para refugiarse de la lluvia, pero el dueño se molesto, ya que estaban mojando todo el piso y le advirtió advirtió a toda la gente, si no se hospedaban los echaría fuera. Pocos se retiraron y los demás prefirieron pagar para no mojarse, Arima consulto con Yukino, pues no quería que se pusiera mal y ella viendo las pocas opciones, accedió a quedarse. Ya en una habitación, llamaron a sus respectivas casas y les dijeron que no podrían recogerlos, ya que las autoridades pidieron no salir de sus casas, ya que en algunos sitios, se estaban desbordando ríos y por lo que sabían, no podían llegar hasta ellos, prefirieron que esperaran a que pasara la tempestad para irlos a recoger. Pero la lluvia no seso en 5 horas más, y en ese tiempo pasaron muchas cosas.

Yukino: Nos vamos a enfermar con estas ropas mojadas.

Arima: Quítatela, yo me la quitare y me pondré la sabana y mi chamarra, aquí guarde la tuya.

Yukino: Es lo único que podemos hacer por el momento, ve a cambiarte primero, yo prefiero darme un baño.

Arima: No tardo en desocupar el baño.

Arima entro pero no se percato que la puerta no cerro bien y Yukino, miraba por la ventana la lluvia y volteo hacia la puerta del baño y noto que había un espejo que reflejaba la bañera, noto que Arima se quitaba la camisa, pensó hacerle una broma y se acerco a la puerta sin hacer ruido, pero en cuanto llego y se asomo, él ya no tenía nada de ropa y se quedo mirándole, enrojeció al instante, quiso entrar y abrazarlo, pero salió corriendo a donde estaba la ventana y fingió mirar para afuera, mientras él salía del baño.

* * *

**Nota Autora:** Disculpenme el retraso de este y los demás fic, me callo un virus que me borro todo lo que tenía, incluyendo los fic, afortunadamente se los pase a unas amigas que me los terminaron pasando y sólo así pude subirlos, los demás estan incompletos pero prometo tratar lo menos posible para subirlos.

En cuanto a este fic, de verdad que me ha sacado muchas dudas de como continuarlo, pero afortunadamente algunas personas me estan dando ideas y opiniones, eso me es de mucha ayuda. Espero que sigan dejando sus reviwer y les recomiendo que lean mis demás fic.

Y por ultimo y no por ello menos importante, ustedes, si claro que si, muchas gracias a todos los que me apoyan y alientan a continuar, gracias y pronto pondre aquí la lista de quienes son, por el momento lo dejare así para no alargar más esto.

Nos vemos luego!


	5. Cap 4 Sin miedo

**Capitulo 4 "Sin miedo"**

Arima: Yukino, ya puedes pasar.

Yukino: Gracias, ahora voy.

Arima¿Te sientes mal, espero que no tengas fiebre, estas roja.

Yukino: Je, je, je, hay... Este, no es, no, bueno, no me siento mal.

Arima¿Segura, porque estas muy rara.

Yukino¿Yo, olvídalo, estoy bien, ya me voy a bañar, antes de enfermarme de verdad.

Arima: Espera, quiero decirte algo, es sobre lo que paso y también algo más.

Yukino: Lo más cierto que te puedo decir, es que no entiendo.

Arima: Di..di…discúlpame, bueno, en realidad, lo que paso, fue producto de… Yukino, te amo y sabes que es en serio y yo, desde hace tiempo tu me…. haces sentir diferente, ya había soñado muchas veces en abrazarte como lo hice en el cine, pero me he abstenido de hacerlo antes, y ahora con tus besos, no pude contenerme.

Yukino: Entonces por eso retrocedías cuando te besaba o abrazaba.

Arima: Si, porque precisamente, no quería hacerte enojar o confundirte, como paso hoy.

Yukino: Arima, sabes que te amo y esto es algo que no pensé antes, no se como portarme o que decirte, pero en algo no te equivocaste, me sentí bien... es mejor que vaya a bañarme.

Arima: Lo puedes pensar mientras te bañas, me gustaría saber que, que pensar o como no hacerte pasar otro susto o que se yo, piénsalo ¿si?

Yukino: Si.

Arima había sostenido la mano de ella antes de que entrara a bañarse, y la soltó después de mirarla con mucha ternura, murmurando muy bajo un "te amo". Yukino dentro del baño, se miraba en el espejo y no sabía que exactamente creer, recordó lo que le sucedió en su casa, se desnudo y se toco exactamente donde Arima la había acariciado, no era la misma sensación, las manos de él se sentía muchas veces mejor que una propia caricia, entro a la regadera y comenzó a bañarse aun pensando en la platica que tuvo con Arima.

Ni Arima, ni Yukino se habían percatado que estaba descompuesta la chapa de la cerradura del baño y se entre abría la puerta, él se había acostado pensando en lo de el cine, tragándose las ganas de hacer muchas cosas y después de tener un rato los ojos cerrados, se incorporo de golpe, diciéndose que no quería seguir pensando en ello, abrió los ojos y miro la puerta del baño, y de inmediato los ojos se le abrieron más, Yukino se reflejaba por el espejo del baño, un tanto empañado por el vapor de el agua, pero su imagen desnuda se notaba y Arima no podía despegar su mirada y sin percatarse, se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta del baño. Yukino seguía pensando, pero mientras se bañaba, repitió algunas caricias que Arima le hizo, no se dio cuenta que él estaba tras la puerta mirándola, ella dio un jadeo pronunciando el nombre de Arima y en ese momento, él se saco la chamarra y dejo caer la sabana, entro en silencio, ella estaba de espaldas y en el momento en que soltaba otro jadeo volteo y al abrir los ojos, se encontró frente a frente con Arima, quiso gritar, pero puso sus manos en su boca y lo miro a los ojos.

El agua tibia recorría su cuerpo y sintió que todas sus emociones se revolvían, le agradaba sentir que un calor salía de su interior y cerro los ojos, Arima dio unos pasos, Yukino abrió los ojos y lo abrazo, él también la abrazo y le comenzó a besar el cuello, ella le acariciaba la espalda que ahora se mojaba también bajo la regadera, él acariciaba desde el cuello de Yukino, hasta abajo, donde sus manos alcanzaran a tocar, ella jadeaba con una sonrisa en los labios, y cada que lo hacía, Arima la apretaba a su cuerpo, en ese momento el agua tibia dejo de fluir y empezó a caer fría, ambos respingaron y se separaron, él tomo una toalla y rápidamente salió del baño, Yukino también agarro una toalla, pero se quedo allí, salió envuelta en la sabana, Arima la veía como una hermosa diosa, estaba enrojecido igual que ella.

Arima: No tengo perdón.

Yukino: Yo, no te detuve, no se que paso.

Arima: Pero tengo la culpa, te mire por el espejo.

Yukino¿Me viste por el espejo, discúlpame, yo hace un rato también te vi

Arima: No me di cuenta, pero yo, cuando te vi en la bañera me acerque y cuando te vi tocándote, gimiendo, pronunciando mi nombre, perdí el control.

Yukino¿y... también me, me, vist,e toc,an,do,me, que horror, me pensaras una pervertida.

Arima: Tal vez vas a pensar que el pervertido soy yo, ya que han sido muchísimas veces las que me toco pensándote.

Yukino¿Entonces yo no estaba loca, me dio miedo la primera vez que lo hice, entonces ¿no es malo?

Arima¿Cómo crees que aguante tanto tiempo sin tocarte así, no es malo, mientras no se abuse de eso.

Yukino: No te creo un pervertido Arima.

Arima: Entonces ya no estas asustada.

Yukino: No, pero ahora...

Ambos estaban sentados en el filo de la cama, mirándose mientras platicaban, cuando se iban sincerando, Arima se acercaba más a ella y cuando ella le respondía el no sentirse ya mal con eso, lo miro y le echo los brazos encima mientras lo besaba, él se dejo caer en la cama, acariciando el cabello húmedo de Yukino, ella se incorporo lentamente, lo miro con mucha ternura, la sabana callo al piso y Arima la volvía a contemplar, ahora por voluntad propia de ella, él hizo lo mismo mientras ella se recostaba y Arima se acostó sobre ella. Por mucho rato se besaron los labios, de distintas maneras, ya fuese con pasión o con ternura, mientras las manos, ambos, recorrían el cuerpo de su pareja a su libre antojo, Arima metió una de sus piernas entre las de ella, acariciándole su pelvis, con cada movimiento que daba, Yukino cada vez se estremecía más, sus jadeos eran más intensos con cada momento que transcurría y eso a Arima lo excitaba mucho.

Con mucho cuidado acomodo ambas piernas entre las de ella y para no asustarla, le acariciaba la cintura, las caderas y sus piernas, mientras besaba las mejillas de ella, luego bajaba a su barbilla, terminando en su cuello, Yukino se sentía tan diferente, que de pronto ya no se sentía ella misma, sino alguien muy diferente, pero al mismo tiempo, no quería soltar a Arima, sino deseaba hacerle distintas caricias, pero aun no sabía como, en ese momento abrió los ojos y puso atención a lo que sentía entre sus piernas, recordó que en el cine le toco ese lugar con sus manos, pero ahora sentirlo en ese lugar, la enloquecía, jamás había sentido el sexo de un hombre, a medías pensaba ella, que sería molesto, pues le parecía grande y ancho, pero lo volvió a pensar y no supo porque esa idea le gusto. Él se percato de la curiosidad de Yukino, pues cuando la rozaba con su miembro ella gemía, pero se quedaba pensativa un momento, le tomo su mano y la hizo que lo tocara, al principio Yukino se asusto al sentir el sexo de Arima en su mano, pero se tranquilizo y lo comenzó a acariciar y él dio un gemido.

Arima: Te sientes bien Yukino.

Yukino: Sí Arima, estoy muy bien.

Arima: Aun puedo parar.

Yukino¿Quieres parar?

Arima: No, pero no quiero hacer algo que te asuste.

Yukino: No me siento asustada.

Arima: Yukino, entonces¿puedo seguir?

Yukino: No quiero que pares.

Arima: Hay Yukino, te deseo tanto.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Nota Autora:** Mil gracias por todos sus comentarios, de verdad me encanta saber que tengo seguidores jajajaja espero que no sea por la dejades de este anime en fic y sea de los poco que hay (es broma), en fic, les agradesco a: 

Sus opiniones, sugerencias y demás, me han dado mucho animo y les anticipo que este es el penultimo capitulo, ya pronto les dare una conclución que espero les guste tanto como a mi jejejejeje n.n.. sigan dejando sus opiniones!

Nos vemos después ñ,n


	6. Cap 5 Parece un sueño

**Capitulo 5 "Parece un sueño"**

Ambos se miraron a los ojos unos instantes, después Arima empezó a besar cada vez, más a bajo el cuello de Yukino, cuando llego a sus aun pequeños senos, mirando y acariciándolos, los comenzó a besar y ella se apeno, pero sentía mucho calor y eso le agradaba; ambos se estaban dejando llevar, ninguno de los dos planeo nada, sólo deseaban estar juntos por todo el amor que se tienen, al cabo de un rato, Arima bajo, besando su abdomen, su vientre y después sus piernas, aun no sabia si ella se enojaría si la besaba en su sexo.

Cada vez que bajaba más, Yukino se alteraba, perdía momentáneamente su voluntad y no quería pensar en nada, sólo en él, nunca se sintió así en su vida, ahora, estando junto a su ser amado, sentía que ya no le faltaba nada y con cada beso de él a su cuerpo, no aguantaba y se movía mucho, pues sentía explotar, de repente, él paro y ella lo observo, se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, Arima la vio a los ojos y ella le lanzo una sonrisa que hizo que él tomara una decisión.

Con mucho cuidado, acaricio las piernas de ella y las fue abriendo, mientras bajaba su cabeza, al tener sus labios en su monte de venus, bajo y rozo despacio a todo el largo de sus labios, ella dio un jadeo muy fuerte y él en ese momento se poso en el centro, ahora besándola y Yukino levanto sus caderas y eso Arima lo aprovecho para meter sus brazos y abrazarla de las caderas, mientras la besaba, primero era con ternura, después, enloquecido por lo que sentía, sus besos se tornaron algo violentos, pero sin lastimarla, he hizo algo que ni siquiera llego a imaginarse, entre sus besos, lentamente introdujo su lengua y le repasaba por toda su parte, ella entre gemidos, daba gritos ahogados en placer, en el momento que él escucho eso, instintivamente, introdujo un poco más su lengua y toco un lugar muy sensible de Yukino y eso provoco que ella se mojara, mientras lanzaba un fuerte suspiro envuelto en un jadeo de satisfacción, mientras él le besaba sus muslos.

Arima se trato de sentar en la cama, ya que estaba muy mareado, Yukino trato de sentarse a su lado, pero aun estaba demasiado aturdida y se dejo caer en las piernas de él, Arima trato de levantarla para acomodarla en la cama, pero ella comenzó a acariciar sus piernas, Yukino pensó que era justo hacerle sentir lo mismo que ella sintió y más que eso, ya era por instinto y beso sus piernas juguetonamente, hasta toparse con aquello que le daría la misma satisfacción a él, con torpeza trato de besarlo, mientras con su lengua y sus oídos exploraba, tomando como aceptación algún gemido de él para repetir lo que hacia, sorprendiéndose por el extraño sabor que emanaba y al mismo tiempo le gustaba, intento hacer algo más, lo metió a su boca tratando de succionar, al principio le dieron horcajadas, por lo que lo hacia más lento y después volvió a lamer. Para cuando se percato, Arima estaba casi con los ojos en blanco, arqueándose y esto le provoco una risita que lo despertó de su transe.

Arima: Yukino jamás pensé que me harías algo así.

Yukino: Ni yo - risitas - me siento muy apenada.

Arima: Ya no puedo más, déjame... - Se acerca a su oído - Déjame hacerte mía.

Yukino ya no respondió nada, simplemente se dejo besar mientras lentamente iban dejándose caer a la cama, llenándose de caricias uno al otro, dejando escapar suaves gemidos, algunos con sus nombres, sintiendo el calor que se brindaban uno al otro haciendo que el mundo desapareciera dejándolos a ellos dos ser uno, como si una canción mágica los transportara a otra dimensión desconocida hasta ese momento para ambos, sintiéndose consumir en el fuego del amor.

Arima empezó a entrar en ella, tan lento como fuera posible para él aguantar, tratando de ser muy tierno, hasta que alcanzo el limite de la niñez y sólo pudiendo ver en ella la respuesta que buscaba, cerrando ambos los ojos y abrazándose con fuerza, ambos dejaron la niñez atrás, Yukino en un gritito y gemidos se hizo mujer, Arima en la locura de los sonidos que ella hacia mientras repetía su nombre, dejaba de tener la cordura suficiente para aguantar, afortunadamente pasaron algunos minutos antes que él diera desenfreno a sus sentidos, pues ella ya se había adaptado lo suficiente para moverse en unísono sintiendo amor y placer el uno por el otro, pasando así los segundos como si fueran una eternidad, hasta que llego el momento de la culminación de su acto amoroso, entonando la misma melodía al llegar al éxtasis.

Ambos cayeron en un profundo sueño, sin dejar de abrazarse, entregándose al silencio de la paz interna, dejando dulces momentos en las imágenes de sus sueños, tal vez reales, tal vez parte de sus deseos, pero enfocados en uno y otro. Tras unos minutos el cansancio iba desapareciendo para dar paso a la felicidad más grande sentida, Arima iba poco a poco abriendo los ojos, dejando que su olfato aspirara el delicioso olor de Yukino, sintiendo su calor junto a él, como si fuera uno de esos tantos sueños prohibidos. La miro con ternura percatándose con un poco de miedo de las lágrimas que de sus ojos salían.

Arima: Yukino despierta, dime si estas bien.

Yukino: Hmmmm, si, si lo estoy.

Arima: Dime si te hice daño, estas llorando.

Yukino: No te preocupes... - Diciendo casi dormida - Sólo... me siento un poco adolorida.

Arima¿Estas segura?

Yukino: La verdad es de felicidad, jamás pensé que se sentiría así, no te preocupes mi amor.

Arima la abrazo con fueraza, le daba ligeros besos haciéndola sentir muy amada, descansaron unos minutos más, pues se dieron cuenta que la lluvia había pasado, pronto sería el momento de irse y tenían que llegar sin rastros de lo ocurrido, por lo que al poco rato ambos se metieron a bañar, aun con un poco de pena, pero rápido paso cuando empezaron a jugar y terminaron a un paso de volver a hacer el amor, de no ser por el poco tiempo que les quedaba, lo habrían echo.

El teléfono de la habitación sonó, era una señorita de la recepción que les informaba que sus padres ya habían llegado. Ambos se miraron con tristeza, pero era mejor aparentar las cosas delante de ellos, pues no comprenderían el que ellos quisieran pasar más tiempo juntos.

Arima: Si es tu deseo que volvamos a estar juntos, encontraremos el momento.

Yukino: Claro que quiero estar contigo de nuevo, muchas veces más. (Sonrojada)

Tomados de la mano salieron del cuarto, hasta casi llegar a donde estaban sus padres se soltaron. Las miradas de sus padres estaban llenas de inquietud, aunque el padre de Yukino se le veía muy celoso, la mamá lo trataba de controlar, esto en cierto modo les causo un poco de gracia, aunque Arima tenía el temor de pasar a mejor vida.

Papá: Arima, espero que te hayas comportado con mi bebe.

Arima: Señor no se preocupe.

Mamá: Cariño ya déjalo, no es necesario que exageres.

Yukino: Ya no soy un bebe y me se cuidar sola papá.

Papá: Eso espero hija.

Arima: Muchas gracias por venir a recogernos.

Mamá: Bien, queda más cerca tu casa, te pasaremos a dejar primero.

Así subieron al auto, en unos minutos llegaron a casa de Arima y al no poderse despedir como deseaban, Yukino con cuidado le mando un besito seguido de una sonrisa coqueta y una mirada muy provocativa que dejo temblando al muchacho. Por su lado Arima le toco la cabeza como si fuera una niña diciendo muy bajito - traviesa, ya me desquitare - para luego bajarse del auto.

Arima: Hasta luego señores y muchas gracias.

Mamá: No te preocupes, saludos a tus padres.

Papá: Hasta luego... (cara de felicidad)

Arima: Nos vemos Yukino.

Yukino: Nos vemos Arima - Chan

El padre de Yukino se volvió a encelar y arranco el auto dejando a Arima despidiéndose con la mano, parado en la banqueta al igual que Yukino desde el auto. Esa noche el sueño de ambos era compartido, con el deseo de volver a sentir sus vidas así de unidas y con la esperaza de que algún día nadie los separaría para amanecer juntos cada día.

**¿FIN?**

* * *

**NOTA AUTORA:** Me muero, me muero, este fin sin mentirles, me tarde como 3 años escribiéndolo, para cuado lo subí a fanfiction ya tenía hasta el 4 cap. pero no lo quise subir todo por lo mismo de la dificultad para escribirlo, mejor lentamente para ir imaginando algunas situaciones, T.T creo que me pase verdad, pero seguro abra a quien no le parezca y a quienes si, bueno pues eso fue lo que salio después de 3 años de estarle pensando jajajajaja.

Les agradezco a mis hermanas Z quienes me dieron algunas ideas (no diré quienes para no pasarlas a traer) y a algunos otros comentarios de otras personitas jejejejeje (estoy apenada), en fin, espero hayan disfrutado de este fic hot y también espero que lean mis fic de Inuyasha y Sailor Moon, ya veré de que más hago, aclaro que no todos son Lemmon, ya allí diré cuales si lo serán.

Espero que me sigan mandando sus Reviers con comentarios y sugerencias, gracias por leer mis locuras y hasta luego.


End file.
